


The Music of His Life

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Music has always been important to Ray





	The Music of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: rock and roll

Music had always been an important part of Ray’s life. When he was a baby, his mother would pick him up and dance with him to stop him from crying. His mom had several Elvis album and he always thought that he got his love of Rock and Roll from her.

As a teenager, he and Stella had been crazy about Hard Core Logo. Stella thought Billy was hot, while Ray perfected Joe Dick. He loved The Dick.

Now, Ray was listening to The Headstones while Fraser was sitting next to him on the couch.

‘You like this? Or are you more of a Country kinda guy?’ Ray asked Fraser even though he knew the answer.

‘While I do tend to listen to sheet music in my head, I must say that this music is lovely as well.’

Ray just grinned. He would never call The Headstones lovely, but that really was a Fraser thing to say. Fraser’s weirdness must be rubbing off on Ray. He just hoped he didn’t start liking curling.

‘Would you like to dance?’ Fraser asked.

Ray’s eyes went wide. He had dreamed about that, but never thought it would be real.

As Hugh Dillon’s voice filled the room, Ray took Fraser hand and they started to dance in the middle of the room. Fraser was so close that Ray caught his scent, he smelled like pine (real pine, not fake air freshener pine) and soap.

Ray rested his head on Fraser’s shoulder and he buried his nose in Fraser’s worn soft sweater.

Much too soon, the song was over, but they still held each other.

‘Hey, I’ve been thinking. You wanna kiss me?’ Ray asked as he stared into Fraser’s eyes.

Fraser didn’t say anything, but he brushed their lips together.

Music was greatness.


End file.
